Bonne année, Severus
by Assommoir
Summary: Tout le monde veut caser Severus. Severus, lui, veut juste qu'on lui fiche la paix.
1. Chapter 1

Une petite histoire de Noël, principalement du fluff ! Bien sûr, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. La fanfiction est finie, il y aura encore deux chapitres.

* * *

S'élançant à grand pas sur le chemin pavé menant vers l'arrière du château, Severus Snape, 39 ans – bientôt 40, professeur de potions, maître de sa discipline, souffla sur ses mains gelées, sa cape étroitement serrée pour combattre le froid du début d'hiver. Il bifurqua sur le chemin boueux à sa gauche qui menait aux serres 4 à 7, se félicitant au passage d'avoir choisi de porter ce jour des bottes en cuir de dragon imperméables, résistant aux flaques et éclaboussures liées aux intempéries. L'Ecosse en décembre, quel charmant pays. Ceci dit, il reconnaissait que la localisation de Poudlard dans cette partie du Royaume-Uni, qui plus est dans les Highlands, était une excellente idée afin de garantir au mieux sa protection. En outre, ils pouvaient profiter d'un cadre splendide, avec de magnifiques paysages… quand il ne pleuvait pas.

Arrivé devant la serre numéro 7, il se débattit avec une liane qui lui barrait le passage, refermant de justesse la porte avant qu'une petite plante jaune munie de pieds ne s'échappe entre ses jambes. Il lui fallait récolter de toute urgence une petite quantité d'épines de roses sanglantes, ainsi dénommées contrairement à ce que le nom pourrait laisser penser, non pour leur couleur écarlate, mais pour leur vertus chez les femmes en période de menstruation, permettant de fluidifier l'écoulement du sang. Ou, dosées en excès, induire une violente mort par hémorragie. En potions comme globalement dans l'univers de la magie, il valait mieux de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir, et surtout, trouver un potioniste de confiance pour soigner la famille. Habituellement Poppy commandait les potions féminines à l'apothicaire de Pré-au-lard, mais en cette période de congés de fin d'année son apprenti potioniste étant rentré chez ses parents pour quelques semaines, il lui était plus difficile d'assurer seul la totalité des commandes.

Avançant plus en en profondeur dans le dédale de plantes exotiques, il entendit au fond de la serre des voix discutant à voix basse, une masculine et une féminine. Il s'agissait de Mr Londubat et de Ms Granger, les deux nouveaux résidents de Poudlard. Le premier était en apprentissage auprès de Pomona pour prendre la relève à son départ (bien que passionnée par le métier de professeur, elle rêvait à 50 ans de se lancer dans le défi de la permaculture dans le sud de la France). Severus n'était pas surpris de le voir accroupi, les mains dans un gros pot rempli d'un mélange de terre et d'argile. En revanche il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici la jeune ex-Gryffondor, perchée sur la pointe des pieds sur un escabeau brinquebalant, en appui instable contre un pommier qui semblait somme toute ordinaire.

« Severus ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ? », s'écria-t-elle, coupant court à sa conversation avec Londubat.

«Bonjour Ms Granger, Mr Londubat » répondit-il de sa voix grave, « je suis ici pour récolter des pétales pour une potion ».

Une main posée délicatement contre une branche, l'autre tendue vers une belle pomme verte portée par cette même branche, elle semblait caresser tendrement le bois, avec une patience infinie. « Oui ma belle, donne-moi tes petits fruits, c'est ça, c'est bien… », incitant l'arbre à lâcher finalement la pomme dans sa main ouverte. « Yes ! Oh… Oh mince… »

Jusqu'à ce que, emportée par son élan, elle perde l'équilibre, rattrapée in extremis par Severus qui avait pu en deux pas se mettre au bon endroit. Étrangement, aucun des deux hommes n'avait pensé à utiliser la magie pour ralentir sa chute.

«Ça va Hermione ? Décidément les hauteurs ça ne te convient vraiment pas, que ce soit sur une échelle ou sur un balai… Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée que Minerva t'attribue une chambre dans une des tours ! » déclara Neville, moitié inquiet moitié taquin.

Prenant appui sur Severus, elle se redressa en grommelant « Oui, bon ça va, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat… Merci Severus. »

Severus pouvait, lui, encore sentir la présence fantôme de ses mains là aux endroits où elle avait été en contact avec lui.

« N'en faites pas une habitude, ou je serais obligé de retirer des points Ms Granger »

Il réalisa qu'il venait de faire une blague, et décida d'un repli stratégique pour protéger sa réputation : un sauvetage et de l'humour, voilà qu'il se transformait en Gryffondor. Tourbillonnant sa cape noire derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la roseraie, préleva ce dont il avait besoin, et s'éloigna prestement, laissant derrière lui deux jeunes amusés : Severus Snape aurait-il donc un côté humain ?

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, poche de pétales sous le bras, Severus décida de s'accorder une petite cigarette pour relâcher ses nerfs suite à cette interaction sociale. Il était obligé de reconnaître à quel point ses élèves - Ms Granger en particulier, avaient changé en deux ans. Londubat, grâce à sa position clé lors de la dernière année de terreur sous Voldemort, avait pris en confiance. Quant à Ms Granger, elle était toujours le même petit rat de bibliothèque, curieuse et prompt à poser mille questions à la minute, ayant toujours un livre avec elle - dans sa poche, devant son petit-déjeuner, même en marchant - mais elle semblait avoir mûri, et renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme intelligente, sûre d'elle et épanouie.

Elle était arrivée à Poudlard le soir d'Halloween, à la surprise de tous sauf Dumbledore, trempée de la tête aux pieds par l'orage grondant au dehors, vêtue d'un ciré jaune et avec un petit sac perlé en guise de bagage. Une fois séchée, le ventre rempli d'un repas chaud, et les mains autour d'un thé fumant, elle leur avait expliqué la raison de sa venue. Les pieds repliés sous elle dans un fauteuil profond dans la salle des professeurs, elle leur avait confié que le conseil académique de Poudlard l'avait mandatée de rédiger une nouvelle version de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, en prenant en compte les éléments liés à la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. En tant que fan inconditionnelle de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, héroïne de guerre, et journaliste engagée, elle avait été immédiatement nominée pour le poste.

A la demande de Chourave elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait en effet passé les deux dernières années à voyager dans le monde sorcier et à rédiger en parallèle des reportages sur des problèmes de société, touchant à la sphère britannique mais pas uniquement. Elle avait été publiée principalement par des médias alternatifs dans les premiers temps, jusqu'à obtenir récemment une colonne dans la gazette des sorciers.

Pendant cette discussion, Severus était resté bien à l'écart, penché sur une pile de copies, tandis que les autres s'étaient regroupés sur les fauteuils du salon autour de Ms Granger. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que la soirée progressait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, et avouait à contrecoeur être impressionné par le parcours de la jeune femme. En sortant de l'école, elle aurait pu, comme nombre de ses camarades, s'installer dans une petite maison de banlieue et trouver un job administratif au Ministère pour payer les factures, essayant à tout prix de retrouver un semblant de normalité après le traumatisme de la guerre. Sa thérapie à elle avait été de parcourir le monde avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et à se confronter à la fois à la richesse et à la pauvreté. Elle avait vu des zones de guerre, des zones de famine, mais aussi des paysages grandioses, des communautés où l'humain était au centre des décisions, où la vie prospérait jour après jour, simplement, organiquement.

Oui, Ms Granger était en effet non plus une jeune étudiante entêtée mais une jeune femme déterminée s'étant donné les moyens de réussir. Et cela, Severus ne pouvait que l'admirer.

En revanche, elle avait décidément conservé sa tignasse infernale, semblant avoir une vie indépendante de la sienne, bien qu'elle essaye en vain de la dompter en lui collant diverses choses dans les boucles : des plumes, des bics moldus, des rubans, d'étranges élastiques entourés de velours coloré... Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hausser intérieurement un sourcil à la vue de sa tenue du jour, une salopette oversize avec l'une des attaches dégrafée, les cheveux emmêlés et une trace de boue sur le front. _Et un sourire à vous faire tomber à la renverse. _Sans parler des jours où elle portait des collants à paillettes sous ses robes, ou des collants à pois ou encore des collants de laine colorée. Très honnêtement, la vue de ses jambes la plupart des jours était une épreuve difficile pour les yeux. _Hum. _

Non, très clairement, Ms Granger n'avait qu'un physique passable et Severus n'était en aucun cas intéressé. Sereinement, il inhala une dernière bouffée de tabac, écrasa sa cigarette, et, avec un petit sourire confiant, continua son chemin vers le château.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit commençant à tomber sur Poudlard, Hermione et Neville se dirigèrent vers la salle des professeurs, rejoignant les autres adultes étant restés pendant la période des fêtes pour un petit thé festif. Un brin de toilette fut réalisé promptement avant l'entrée dans le hall afin de ne pas se mettre à dos Rusard qui, à son âge, commençait à peiner à courir derrière les élèves. Des sandwichs au concombre et au thon étaient disposés sur des plateaux dorés sur une des tables basses du salon. Autour de la théière, Minerva et Filius discutaient avec animation de la dernière session d'examens, à laquelle plus d'élèves qu'habituellement avaient obtenu d'excellentes notes. L'un argumentait qu'il devait y avoir tricherie tandis que l'autre persistait à dire qu'il était impossible qu'un tel subterfuge leur ait échappé le jour de l'examen.

Souriant à la vue de cette scène, Hermione se servit une tasse de thé et s'approcha de la bibliothèque intégrée au mur du fond, dans l'espoir de trouver une lecture légère et festive à dévorer dans les quelques heures précédant le dîner. Faisant glisser délicatement son doigt sur la tranche des livres posés sur la première rangée de droite, elle ne put contenir un petit éclat de rire en entendant le commentaire prétentieux de Severus dans la conversation : "Voilà à quoi cela vous a mené d'être sympathiques avec vos élèves ! La peur et l'intimidation, voilà ce qui marche systématiquement - quoi, je vous fais rire Ms Granger ? 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor !"

"Severus, voyons, si tes élèves étaient un peu moins terrifiés par toi, cela serait peut-être bénéfique pour tout le monde… Surtout pour la réserve de potions calmantes de Poppy, elle se retrouve à sec dès la première semaine chaque année avec l'afflux de premières années apeurés…"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Minerva au bénéfice de Severus : "Il faut reconnaître qu'il y a quand même eu beaucoup moins d'accidents de chaudrons fondus ou d'explosions avec Severus qu'avec Slughorn." Le plus beau, c'était que Severus avait l'air d'être partagé entre choc, gratitude et énervement à l'idée qu'elle le complimente. Que c'était amusant de le titiller !

Une fois son livre sélectionné, elle retira ses bottes de jardinage - elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer en rentrant; après tout elle était en vacances, rien ne l'empêchait de s'habiller à sa convenance. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle s'affala de tout son poids sur un canapé en velours bordeaux positionné près de la fenêtre. Avec le reflet sur la vitre du sapin éclairé par des centaines de petites boules lumineuses magiquement disposées et l'odeur alléchante du chocolat chaud, elle se sentait parfaitement confortable et prête à entamer une longue session de lecture.

"Vous ne voulez pas que je vous apporte un plaid aussi Ms Granger ?" ronchonna Severus, jetant un coup d'oeil furieux à ses pieds remontés sur le fauteuil, probablement trop proches de lui à son goût. Hermione rigola, étalant encore plus ses jambes sur les coussins, à quelques centimètres à peine de poser ses pieds sur ses genoux. Il s'était assis ici après qu'elle se soit installée, alors qu'au moins deux autres fauteuils solitaires étaient disponibles de l'autre côté de la salle.

Elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa lecture, mais se retrouva à lire le même paragraphe en boucle, les mots se mélangeant sous ses yeux. Elle leva discrètement les yeux vers le professeur, s'imprégnant de l'image de l'homme enfin détendu, un journal de potions dans une main, un biscuit sablé à la cannelle et au gingembre dans l'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser vers les manches retroussées de sa chemise blanche, laissant apparaître des avant-bras à la musculature tonique et des mains légèrement teintées de bleu et de rouge sur les ongles _(de l'encre ?)._ Sa chemise était déboutonnée au col, sans cravate, rentrée dans un pantalon noir impeccablement taillé.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard quelques mois auparavant, elle avait eu l'occasion de voir Severus à plusieurs reprises sans robe et devait admettre qu'il cultivait son côté "beau brun mystérieux" à la perfection. Son visage était certes atypique, avec un nez couvrant une superficie supérieure à la moyenne, ses lèvres fines et sèches, ses traits perpétuellement froncés, mais son allure générale avait comme un goût addictif de revenez-y, donnant envie de plonger encore et encore dans ce regard ténébreux.

Ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi Hermione avait tant de mal à avancer dans sa lecture de Jane Eyre.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de lecture paisible, Severus se leva pour inspecter le contenu de son casier. Il ne le regardait que rarement car il n'assignait jamais de travail supplémentaire facultatif - pourquoi s'infliger des copies en plus à corriger. Il faillit refermer la porte sans ne rien récupérer, pensant le casier vide, quand il vit au fond de la boîte un éclat pailleté. _Des paillettes ?_ Extirpant la carte hors du casier avec deux doigts pour ne pas être contaminé plus que nécessaire par l'explosion couleur arc-en-ciel, il en parcourut rapidement le contenu du regard, les yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Choqué et exaspéré (_pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?_), il laissa tomber la lettre sur la table occupée par Pomona.

"Oh la la Severus, mais par Merlin, tu es devenu le sex symbol de cette école ! En revanche, séduire des étudiantes, qui plus est une jeune fille de quatrième année…" éclata de rire Pomona.

Désireux d'effacer toute trace de la confession d'amour unilatéral de Ms Vane, il Incendia la lettre d'un claquement de doigts, jetant un regard furieux à Pomona.

Intéressée, Hermione demanda à la ronde des professeurs amusés si elle pouvait avoir une explication. On lui répondit, au désespoir de Severus, que ce dernier était devenu très populaire chez les adolescentes de Poudlard, au point de recevoir plusieurs lettres d'amour par trimestre. Il semblait que Ms Vane était la plus tenace de toutes, malgré les nombreuses remontrances de son professeur de potions.

"Au fait Severus, en parlant de relations amoureuses," lança Minerva "c'est bientôt ton 40ème anniversaire, non ? Tu sais à cet âge, il est temps de penser à se poser… Il m'est d'avis que tu trouveras bientôt la perle rare à épouser !"

Ce à quoi Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, à voix basse, de manière à n'être entendue que de Severus : "Je suis sûre que tu pourras demander de l'aide à Ms Vane pour ta tenue de mariage, les paillettes te vont à ravir !", signalant d'un coup de tête la manche droite recouverte d'or et d'argent scintillant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus transplana dans la petite ville de Wraysbury, dans la banlieue londonienne, dissimulé dans un petit bosquet au bord du lac. Quelques mètres plus loin, une allée aboutissait sur un petit cottage typiquement anglais, les fenêtres bordées de jardinières où fleurissaient des germaniums et herbes de cuisines diverses - menthe, ciboulette, thym…

Le fait que les plantes survivent au coeur d'un hiver des plus rudes, alors qu'une tempête avait balayé la région quelques jours auparavant, indiquait la présence d'une sorcière dans les lieux.

Prenant une grande inspiration, et regrettant en son for intérieur d'avoir oublié son paquet de cigarettes sur sa table basse, il franchit le porche et leva la main pour toquer sur la porte blanche. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite dame âgée aux cheveux grisonnants attachés en chignon, le cou paré d'un joli collier de perles. Elle portait une tenue sorcière ample bleu pastel, la robe clipsée autour du cou mais laissée ouverte par ailleurs, tombant en petits plis sur une paire de ballerines dorées. Nul ne pouvait accuser la tante Hilda de laisser-aller vestimentaire, ni de manquer de goût : à 70 ans elle était restée une femme dynamique et indépendante, intéressée par les dernières modes sorcières mais dotée également d'un sens du style indéniable.

Après la mort prématuré de son époux quelques années auparavant, Severus avait eu peur qu'elle succombe à la dépression et noie son désespoir dans l'alcool, passant toutes ses journées en robe de chambre, le cheveux gras et le regard hagard. A sa plus grande surprise, après quelques mois de réclusion suite à l'enterrement de son mari, elle avait retrouvé soudainement sa joie de vivre, clamant que son cher Edgar lui avait rendu visite dans un rêve, qu'il lui intimait de continuer à profiter de la vie et de retrouver sa joie de vivre. Le matin même elle avait jeté un grand Incendio à tout son placard rempli de dentelle noire de veuve, manquant au passage de brûler une partie de la maison, et remonté de la cave tout son attirail coloré.

En revanche, s'il y avait bien une chose que Severus déplorait chez la tante Hilda, c'est qu'elle avait décidé suite à ce malheureux événement de jeter son dévolu sur la réussite du développement personnel des membres de son entourage, et en particulier de son neveu préféré, Severus lui-même. Cela signifiait en partie une totale perte de contrôle sur sa garde-robe (adieu les robes de travail boutonnées jusqu'au menton) et en partie une ingérence de sa vie sociale et affective. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, alors qu'il venait à peine de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil moelleux du living room, une tasse de thé à la main, elle était immédiatement passée à l'attaque :

"Alors mon petit Severus, que se passe t-il de beau dans ta vie en ce moment ? Comment vont les amis, les amours ? Ah que cela me fait plaisir de te revoir !" dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin dissimulé derrière la porcelaine fleurie.

" Rien à signaler. Les cours, Poudlard, rien d'inhabituel. Et vous ma tante, comment allez-vous ?"

"Oh tu sais moi, je me fais vieille… Tu sais le médecin m'a dit d'y aller mollo, ils ont très peur pour mon coeur… Et puis mes articulations me font tellement souffrir…"

Severus failli recracher son thé. La tante Hilda n'était pas une athlète de haut niveau, mais elle était en très bonne forme physique, pratiquant la course à pied et le yoga de manière régulière. Étant donné qu'ils avaient grimpé ensemble le Ben Nevis en Ecosse cet été, avec la bénédiction de ce fameux médecin, il se trouvait très perplexe face à son discours. Et puis :

"A mon âge tu sais, on s'attend quand même à pouvoir profiter un peu avec ses petits enfants avant de partir… Oh mon pauvre Edgar, dire qu'il est parti trop tôt. Je vais mourir avant de te voir marié et avec des enfants, une belle petite famille heureuse… Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps quand même Severus ? Bientôt 40 ans !"

Un mouchoir à la main, elle tapota doucement sa joue comme pour éponger une larme inexistante. De l'autre main, elle poussa vers lui une assiette de petits biscuits en forme de coeurs recouverts de chocolat blanc.

Dépité, Severus se saisit d'un des coeurs et mordit férocement dedans. Quelle manipulatrice ! On aurait dit qu'elle et Minerva s'étaient donné le mot pour l'enquiquiner le plus possible. Il essaya ensuite de dévier la conversation vers des sujets moins sensibles, comme donner des nouvelles des autres professeurs de Poudlard. Tante Hilda entretenait une correspondance permanente avec le professeur McGonagall, qu'elle avait connue à l'école, ainsi que des rapports amicaux avec le reste de l'équipe.

"Et j'ai entendu dire mon petit que deux jeunes ex-élèves vous ont rejoint cette année, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui ma tante, Ms Granger et Mr Londubat."

"Oh Hermione Granger, mais quelle jeune femme formidable ! Je lis assidûment sa colonne dans la gazette ! Quelle fille intelligente ! Et son dernier reportage sur la déforestation en Amazonie était tellement poignant, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux."

Génial, il était tombé sur encore une autre nouvelle fan de Ms Granger. Il ne lui suffisait pas de pourrir la vie de Severus à Poudlard, à entendre à longueur de journée les professeurs et élèves chanter ses louanges, il fallait aussi qu'elle vienne l'enquiquiner lors de ses jours de congés en famille.

"Elle est actuellement en train d'écrire une nouvelle version de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je suppose que son travail est… passable, au mieux. Ses articles sont d'un intérêt supérieur à ceux de son prédécesseur, qui n'avait rien dans la cervelle. Mais ce n'est certainement pas une chose difficile."

"Oh Severus, tant de compliments, tu dois la trouver toi aussi merveilleuse j'en suis sûre !"

Que ne ferait-il pas pour sortir au plus vite de cette pièce, et oublier cette conversation qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve !

Lorsque enfin, il passa le seuil de la porte, un mal de tête pointant entre ses tempes, il ne vit pas la tante Hilda sortir discrètement d'un tiroir une petite photo en noir et blanc, prise de loin, représentant une jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclés ne regardant pas l'objectif.

"Hermione Snape, ça sonne plutôt bien." Et la tante Hilda éclata d'un petit rire aigu. Le plan était en marche.

* * *

Le dîner du dimanche soir à Poudlard était une affaire peu formelle et réconfortante, avec le traditionnel _sunday roast_, un rôti juteux accompagné d'une ribambelles de légumes racines, d'un magnifique _yorkshire pudding_, et dans une saucière adjacente, ce que Severus préférait par dessus tout, le _gravy_. Quelle joie, quelle bonheur de pouvoir bénéficier de la cuisine des elfes, pensa t-il en attaquant voracement son assiette, les yeux fixés sur la tourte aux pommes fumante qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la table.

Assise à sa droite, Miss Granger était profondément plongée dans la lecture de son roman - après Jane Eyre, son dévolu s'était vraisemblablement porté sur Mansfield Park. Elle tenait d'une main son livre ouvert, un côté calé bancalement contre le moulin à poivre, portant de l'autre main une cuillère remplie de potage à sa bouche. Cela relevait du miracle selon lui qu'elle n'ait pas encore loupé l'orifice de quelques centimètres, mais il était également vrai qu'elle considérait probablement le livre comme une extension d'elle même, cet acte étant par conséquent banal dans son quotidien.

Severus referma d'un coup sec le grimoire ouvert à sa gauche - au moins, _lui_, avait ensorcelé ses livres pour tenir tout seuls. Bien que la couverture indique qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de Potions, le contenu était en réalité un roman moldu de science-fiction, sur une dystopie où l'espace urbain s'était défait entièrement des zones vertes, et où les enfants nés en ville ne dessinaient non pas des arbres, mais des cheminées à oxygène préfabriqué.

A en croire les articles de Ms Granger, il ne s'agirait peut être pas d'une dystopie mais d'une réalité possible, si les choses n'évoluaient pas dans le future. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû participer à l'atelier de Noël de la jeune femme, où elle avait appris à des petites troupe de green-guerilleux à fabriquer et lancer magiquement des bombes végétales.

Qui aurait cru que Severus Snape, le grincheux de premier ordre, le râleur de l'extrême, le scientifico-intello, puisse s'intéresser à de tels sujets ?

Primo, quel était l'intérêt d'aider à l'éradication de Voldemort si la Terre venait par la suite à étouffer à cause de la négligence humaine ? Et deuzio, les livres de science-fiction… c'était quand même plutôt cool, même pour un sorcier que rien ne pouvait surprendre. Ça remuait les tripes de son enfant intérieur, lui rappelait les heures passées sur le parquet de sa chambre, à lire, à rêvasser, à dessiner : à attendre qu'enfin, enfin ! le monde de la magie se révèle à lui.

De l'autre côté de Ms Granger, Minerva se pencha vers Severus, le buste vers l'avant pour avoir une vision de lui malgré le barrage capillaire :

"Alors Severus, Hilda me dit que tu t'es enfin décidé à écouter nos conseils ?"

"Quels conseils ?!" La surprise devait se lire sur le visage de Severus car la vieille morue décida d'élaborer :

"De te trouver une femme pardi ! D'ailleurs, comment elle s'appelle celle avec qui tu as rendez-vous demain… ?"

Evidemment, il fallut que Ms Granger lève le nez de son fichu bouquin à ce moment là.

"Tu as un rendez-vous amoureux Severus ? C'est ta partenaire pour le bal de Noël ?" dit-elle, mi-amusée mi...agacée (?), en se mordillant les lèvres. Ms Granger avait les lèvres très sèches. Ne savait-elle donc pas qu'on pouvait acheter de très bons baumes à lèvres de nos jours ? Ah, et voilà qu'une goutte de sang commençait à perler de la craquelure au milieu de sa lèvre inférieure, vite rattrapée par un passage rapide de sa langue. Severus détourna le regard, au profit de Minerva.

" Je vous ferai savoir que ma vie sentimentale ne vous regarde aucunement, mesdames. Pour cette fois, si cela peut vous faire plaisir, sachez que je me contenterai joyeusement de mon statut de célibataire endurci lors du bal, et lors des prochains jours, mois, et années à venir. Point."

Minerva plissa les yeux, l'expression de son visage se renfermant légèrement. "Ecoute-moi bien, mon _petit_ Severus, je connais ta tante Hilda depuis des décennies, et j'apprécierai fortement que pour une fois tu lui fasses un tout petit peu plaisir. Hilda t'a déniché la perle rare, une jeune dame prénommée "Carole", une ancienne Serpentarde en plus, comme toi !"

"Une bombe en boîte en plus !" rajouta Filius, jamais très loin, le regard filou. Pomona à côté de lui lui asséna un coup de serviette sur la tête.

"Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'accompagner cette femme boire un café demain après-midi, et tu l'inviteras ensuite au bal ? C'est compris ?"

" Hors de question !" répondit Severus, furieux. Il s'était levé de colère, le rôti froid délaissé dans l'assiette. "C'est ma putain de vie, Minerva, ok ? Pas un jeu."

"Ou tu seras assigné pour le reste de l'année scolaire à superviser toutes les détentions, y compris celles des Gryffondors. Et tu aidera Hagrid pour la décoration du bal."

Cela signifiait d'une part passer chacune de ses soirées en détention et d'autre part, sacrifier une énorme partie de son temps libre, ce qui l'aidait à tenir la journée face aux morveux. Se retrouver en tête à tête avec ses pinceaux, ses crayons, ses potions, ses objets de magie noire… Pshitt, disparu en fumée.

"... donne moi l'adresse." Puis il reprit, plus véhément " Mais je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup là, la prochaine fois je te préviens, je me casse et tu te démerdes pour trouver un potioniste compétent !"

En moins de cinq secondes, il avait déjà quitté la salle.

Laissant derrière lui, sous la main d'une petite brune curieuse, un grimoire non verrouillé.

* * *

Allongée sur le sofa en cuir brun craquelé de son appartement, les pieds battant rythmiquement dans les airs, Hermione lisait. Elle avait posé le vieux grimoire sur sa table basse en rentrant, pensant rendre son livre à Severus lorsqu'elle le reverrait lors du prochain repas. Puis, prise de curiosité, elle tourna délicatement la couverture, prête à découvrir les secrets de recettes de potions oubliées du grand public… pour tomber sur une dédicace de son auteur préféré ! Suivie d'un roman passionnant, annoté sur les marges de petits commentaires gribouillés. Elle avait déjà lu une première fois cet ouvrage qu'elle trouvait merveilleux mais le plaisir de cette seconde lecture était principalement dû à la présence de petits gribouillis noirs dans les marges, entre les lignes, sous le texte : partout, la pensée de Severus s'affichait librement, sans filtre. Elle se sentit coupable à l'idée de lire ainsi des miettes de réflexions intimes, à la manière d'un journal.

Néanmoins, captivée, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer sa lecture, ne s'arrêtant qu'au petit matin, lorsque la lueur de l'aube naissante perça à travers les rideaux, inondant la pièce d'une douce lumière rosée. Bien qu'il soit déjà l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner, Hermione décida de fermer enfin son livre, se glissant avec délectation entre ses draps moelleux pour un repos salvateur.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla six heures plus tard, les paupières lourdes de sommeil et le regard flou, son ventre se manifesta bruyamment, d'un gargouillis évocateur.

"Oui mon petit, c'est l'heure d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger dans les cuisines…"

Enfilant robe et bottes par dessus son pyjama- la douche pouvait attendre, d'autant plus qu'elle comptait bien se prélasser plutôt dans un bain bien chaud-elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le tableau des cuisines, zigzaguant dans les couloirs pour éviter ses collègues ainsi que les élèves. Le déjeuner venait tout juste de se conclure, et une petite foule de quatrième années se pressait vers la salle de Métamorphoses, une pile d'horloges à diverses étapes de transformation (mi horloges, mi boussoles) sous le bras.

Dans sa précipitation, Hermione pressa le pas en bifurquant à droite à la prochaine intersection, fonçant droit dans un corps dur et chaud.

"Aie mince désolé… Severus ?"

Une exclamation de surprise ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa bouche en voyant l'état de la tenue du jeune professeur. En toute vraisemblance, il avait dû croire bon de se vêtir de la manière la plus hideuse possible, afin de repousser les avances de sa prétendante. En revanche, la marque de lèvres rouge sang sur son col de chemise, et débordant sur son cou ne trompait personne : son rendez-vous l'avait vraisemblablement trouvé irrésistible.

"Ms Granger je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous écarter de mon chemin, comme vous pouvez le voir je sors d'une terrible épreuve et je n'ai qu'une envie, aller chercher une pelle pour y creuser ma tombe afin de pouvoir _enfin _être en paix !"

Hermione éclata d'un rire vif et incontenable, tandis que Severus, sourcils froncés et bouche plissée dans une moue de mécontentement, ajouta :

"Si c'est en plus pour vous moquer de moi, dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à vous dire Ms Granger. Au revoir."

Il fit mine de s'écarter pour reprendre son chemin lorsque Hermione, regagnant ses esprits après son fou rire, lui dit, avec un sourire amical, attrapant sa manche du bout des doigts pour l'empêcher de partir:

" Prenons un thé ensemble et tu me raconteras tout ça, d'accord ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas d'obligation immédiate ?"

Et ajouta, l'air taquin : "Et puis… c'est mon devoir d'empêcher la disparition tragique du célèbre Severus Snape !"


	2. Chapter 2

Allumant avec dextérité une cigarette du bout des doigts - l'avantage d'être sorcier, quand on avait oublié son briquet - Severus observa la scène prenant place dans son salon. Assise en tailleur sur son sofa en velours bleu nuit, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant agréablement dans les coussins moelleux, Ms Granger était à son aise. Les elfes avaient eu la délicatesse de réalimenter le feu ce matin, ce qui conférait à son appartement une chaleur diffuse persistante, si bien qu'elle avait entrouvert le haut de sa robe pour ne pas être gênée, laissant apercevoir sous sa clavicule une fine bande de dentelle blanche sur sa peau halée. Etait-elle en pyjama ?

(_Et juste au dessus, une adorable constellation de grains de b... _Non Severus !)

"...et donc elle t'a sauté dessus comme ça, sans rien dire ?" finit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

" C'est ça oui, et je le lui ferai bien bouffer son putain de rouge à lèvres…" confirma Severus, tirant furieusement sur sa cigarette. Puis regretta d'avoir été si vulgaire. Après tout, les gros mots n'étaient amusants qu'en présence de personnes facilement choquées (*tousse hum* Minerva * tousse hum*) et Ms Granger semblait au contraire plutôt amusée. Il lui faudrait une arme plus puissante pour la mettre mal à l'aise…

Severus se pencha en avant, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres :

"Et vous alors, Ms Granger, qu'en est-il de votre vie sentimentale ?" Bingo, dans la poche, vu son expression.

"Hé bien… Il n'est pas facile de rencontrer des hommes qui comprennent qu'on peut, en étant une femme, vouloir des enfants et faire carrière, construire un foyer et beaucoup voyager. Qu'on ne souhaite pas toutes devenir mères au foyer, ni au contraire passer notre vie à vagabonder sans attaches, sans rien construire." répondit-elle amèrement.

"Pff, cela n'a pas de sens !" _Quel idiot ce Weasley vraiment!_ "Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse en arriver là de nos jours… Et puis femme ou homme, on fait bien ce qu'on veut, il n'y a plus de tabous de nos jours, bien que la société sorcière soit fortement ancrée dans des racines patriarcales."

"En revanche, ce que je n'ai pas bien saisi, c'est à qui vous faisiez référence pour la deuxième partie, sur la vie sans attaches ?"

La jeune femme reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, attrapant la théière pour les resservir tous les deux. Elle semblait savoir qu'il prenait du sucre et de la crème, les deux en quantité conséquente.

" Tu es bien curieux Severus dis-moi" dit-elle en rigolant "pour quelqu'un qui trouve les histoires d'amour futiles"

"Cela s'appelle alimenter la discussion Ms Granger, chose que vous devriez connaître vu votre métier de journaliste."

Severus Tobias Snape, Master es détournement de conversation, spécialité sarcasme, au top.

"Si tu veux tout savoir, après le fiasco avec Ron- heureusement nous sommes restés bons amis, et ça n'a pas duré longtemps- j'ai repris contact avec un certain joueur de Quidditch professionnel de ta connaissance"

Le cerveau de Severus démarra en trombe, passant en revue tous les joueurs de Quidditch qu'il connaissait, quand soudain, tous les voyants s'allumèrent devant ses yeux, son visage se figeant dans une expression de terreur absolue.

"Draco ?!"

Hermione le regarda d'un air blasé.

"Je te rassure que ton filleul a toujours été porté vers les hommes, et qu'il est fou amoureux depuis de nombreuses années de mon meilleur ami. Non, je parlais en fait de Victor Krum. J'ai passé quelques mois à _batifoler_ avec lui, mais il n'était pas prêt pour une relation sérieuse."

La maître de potions relâcha un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu, puis se crispa de nouveau. Krum, hein? Il était certain qu'il avait des qualités _physiques_ indéniables. Et qu'il était sympathique, fort, doué en défense… Grmf. Pas que la vie sentimentale de Ms Granger l'intéresse bien sûr. Ce n'était qu'une simple question de politesse.

Il n'avait en revanche pas eu le coeur à lui demander si elle avait un intérêt pour quelqu'un en ce moment. Peut-être de peur qu'elle lui réponde une absurdité comme _Londubat_.

* * *

Il ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle tellement il rigolait, l'image de Weasley hurlant à la mort, couvert de fausses toiles d'araignée ancrée indélébilement dans sa mémoire. Ah, le gala d'Halloween il y a deux ans, quel beau souvenir !

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre inopinée, le temps filant entre leurs doigts comme du sable. La discussion coulait à flots, rythmée par la réminiscence des souvenirs communs, le partage d'idées sur divers sujets d'actualité et d'inévitables prises de tête sur lesdites actualités.

Les tasses gisaient refroidies sur la table basse, les sablés au caramel engloutis depuis longtemps. De la collation, seuls survivaient le goût sucré résiduel au coin des lèvres et la sensation de chaleur dans l'estomac, bien que ce dernier fût peut-être plutôt le fruit de la conversation que de la boisson.

Au fil du temps la robe de Ms Granger s'était peu à peu dénouée d'elle même, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet sentient, laissant découvrir le beau galbe de ses épaules dénudées. Le petit haut à bretelles qu'elle portait aurait pu faire office de débardeur élégant, mais c'est le vêtement porté _en-dessous_ (ou plutôt, _qui aurait dû être porté en dessous) _qui avait fait tiquer Severus. Qui s'était empressé de s'installer sur le tapis, glissant ses jambes sous la table basse.

Ce n'était qu'une réaction normale d'un homme lambda face à un corps féminin partiellement dénudé, bien sûr.

En _aucun _cas le signe d'une quelconque attraction, ou la reconnaissance de la désirabilité de la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

En revanche, il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il avait passé un moment très agréable avec elle, et qu'il ne renoncerait pas à réitérer l'expérience si l'occasion se profilait à l'avenir.

Lorsqu'il fût l'heure pour Ms Granger de prendre congé de son hôte, à la fois radiante de joie et déçue de couper court à cet agréable moment, Severus l'accompagna à la porte, posant une main délicate entre ses omoplates. Même à travers l'épaisse robe qu'elle portait, il lui semblait sentir la chaleur de sa paume contre son dos, et un léger frisson la parcourut.

La coïncidence fit qu'à ce moment précis, Minerva avait décidé de rendre visite à Severus, et s'apprêtait justement à toquer à sa porte. Et se retrouva face à face avec une charmante tête brune souriante. A moitié en pyjama, les cheveux décoiffés, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Suivi par une autre tête brune, elle moins souriante mais considérablement plus détendue qu'habituellement. Et qui arborait qui plus est une jolie marque de rouge à lèvres sur le col de sa chemise…

"Eh bien, ça alors, quelle surprise Hermione ! Bon je te laisse Severus, je ne vais pas vous déranger les petits tourtereaux" Et elle commença à partir dans l'autre direction, laissant échapper un petit rire incrédule au passage.

"Minerva ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !" la poursuivit Severus, rattrapé par Hermione "En fait… c'est Carole ! Je racontais à Ms Granger mon aventure avec Carole !"

"Ton aventure ? Quel coquin voyons Severus ! Je ne suis pas sûre que la pauvre Hermione ait envie d'entendre ce genre de choses." Une chose était sûre, Minerva était clairement en train de prendre son pied, à les faire tourner en bourrique de la sorte.

"Non mais Minerva, en tout bien tout honneur voyons ! Severus me racontait seulement comment elle lui avait sauté dessus et voulu le déshabil… je suis en train de nous enfoncer là non ?" soupira t-elle, dépitée, en se tournant vers son compagnon.

* * *

A l'heure du dîner, Minerva avança une autre pièce de son jeu d'échecs. Sa stratégie prenait forme. Arrivé tardivement au repas, Severus avait passé plusieurs minutes à regarder sous la table et sous les bancs, sous les regards éberlués de ses collègues.

"Je cherche mon livre, que j'ai malencontreusement oublié quelque part, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais." Hermione tendit l'oreille, un soupçon de rouge sur les pommettes.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas oublié chez ton _amie_ Carole ?" pouffa Chourave à côté de Minerva.

Avant que le professeur de potions ne puisse rétorquer, Minerva ajouta : "D'ailleurs Hilda m'a dit que Carole a essayé de te joindre pour te remercier de ce merveilleux moment passé en ta compagnie, et qu'elle adorerait venir au bal avec toi samedi. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà trouvé sa tenue : pour être raccord, il serait idéal que tu t'habilles en rose poudré."

Severus avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, tandis que les autres collègues oscillaient entre envie de rire et compassion pour le jeune homme. Hagrid se moucha bruyamment avec une napperon, les yeux dégoulinant de larmes suite au fou rire qu'il venait d'avoir.

"En fait j'ai trouvé une partenaire pour le bal, si vous voulez tout savoir. Et il ne s'agit en aucun cas de cette sangsue de Carole. Maintenant, si vous pouviez rediriger toute votre énergie vers votre dîner plutôt ça m'arrangerait, c'est épuisant de devoir supporter vos bêtises." répondit Severus avec calme et maturité. Même si sous la table, ses doigts se crispaient nerveusement à intervalles réguliers. Comment allait-il se dépêtrer de cette situation ?

Il se tourna vers l'assortiment de plats alléchants disposés sur la table, choisissant de se servir un gros bol de ragoût végétarien, accompagné de grandes tranches de pain de campagne beurrées. A sa droite, Ms Granger avalait goulûment sa soupe aux lentilles, prenant plaisir à noyer un à un ses croûtons à l'ail.

Une fois son appétit rassasié, Severus s'apprêta à se lever pour rejoindre ses quartiers quand il s'aperçut d'un petit morceau de parchemin glissé sous sa serviette.

_Rejoins-moi dans mes quartiers après le repas - HG_

* * *

Que tramait encore la Gryffondor ?

Dans son salon, Hermione s'asseyait alternativement toutes les trente secondes sur le canapé, le fauteuil à bascule ou encore le tapis, ne sachant pas où se positionner de manière décontractée mais sérieuse.

"Voilà Severus, c'est moi qui ai emprunté ton livre...Enfin, c'est moi qui ait volé ton bouquin...Mais je l'ai pas lu ! Enfin… que quelques pages. Que la moitié. Bon, ok, j'ai tout lu !"

La jeune femme bondit en entendant toquer à la porte, tendue comme un arc. "Entre, c'est ouvert !"

Elle accueillit Severus dans le salon, le faisant asseoir sur le canapé craquelé. "Hum… Tu veux une verveine ?" lança t-elle avec un petit sourire crispé. "Ou euh… ou un whisky ?"

Severus ne put retenir un sourire. Ce qui accentua encore plus la boule que ressentait Hermione dans l'estomac. Ça chatouillait.

"Je vous prie d'en venir au fait Ms Granger, vous avez l'air un peu stressée là." Severus balaya la pièce du regard. "C'est joli comme appartement, une vue sympathique sur le parc. Jolie déco, bien qu'un peu éclectique - le tapis, il vient d'Inde ?"

"Du Gujrat, plus exactement."

"Et la table… Eh, ça ne serait pas mon livre ça par hasard ?" accusa Severus, pointant l'objet du doigt, les yeux plissés.

Hermione lui répondit, détournant le regard "Oui, je l'ai récupéré quand tu l'a oublié hier soir. J'y ai jeté un petit coup d'oeil… C'est l'un de mes romans favoris aussi."

Voilà qui avait jeté un froid soudain dans la pièce.

Severus se leva, rassemblant sa cape autour de se épaules. "Ms Granger, s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est la violation de ma vie privée. Sur ce, je récupère mon bien, et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Et une bonne continuation pour le futur."

Il tourna les talons sur ces propos et s'apprêta à franchir la porte, quand soudain :

"Attends, Severus ! J'ai une proposition à te faire pour me racheter."

Silence.

"Il me semble que tu as besoin de te débarrasser d'une certaine Carole… ?"

* * *

Dans un petit pub écossais proche de Poudlard, derrière une vitre embuée, deux vieilles dames buvaient joyeusement un verre de whisky, trinquant à la future réussite de leur manigance.

* * *

"Bon, voici mon plan : il reste 2 jours avant le bal. Pendant ce temps, je suggère que tu restes enfermé dans tes appartements. Non, quoique Minerva risque de venir t'y embêter… Tu peux rester ici la journée, je ne pense pas que quiconque toque à ta porte en plein nuit."

A genoux sur le tapis, elle était recroquevillée sur un long rouleau de parchemin, recouvert de schémas et plannings. Quand Hermione préparait un coup, elle le faisait dans les règles de l'art. Severus, perché sur le rebord du canapé, participait à la réflexion, corrigeant par moments d'un coup de baguette les erreurs encrées sur la feuille.

"Et vous Ms Granger? Qu'allez-vous faire pendant ces 48h ?"

"Dans un premier temps, brouiller les pistes avec Neville, si je m'affiche suffisamment avec lui on ne me suspectera pas."

Encore _Neville_ hmmm. Pff.

"En revanche demain, je dois voir le petit Teddy. Harry le garde quelques jours pendant ses vacances et ça fait déjà un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, le petit garnement." ajouta Hermione, les yeux pétillant d'affection. "Tu veux venir ? Allez dis-oui, ça va lui faire plaisir ! On va voir le marché de Noël ensemble."

"Plaisir au gamin de 4 ans ou à Harry - l'autre gamin de 4 ans, quand il est question des fêtes de fin d'année ?" demanda Severus malicieusement.

La jolie brune se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il était vrai que Harry et son chéri étaient très engagés dans la préparation de la soirée du nouvel an, qui se déroulait chaque année dans leur maison de ville londonienne. Elle y avait croisé Severus l'année dernière, qui avait fait une brève apparition au plus grand plaisir de son filleul et son fiancé. Et du petit Teddy, qui du haut de ses trois ans, s'était accroché de toutes ses forces au "grand monsieur qui sentait bon" pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille avant minuit. Severus avait fini par céder, le petit garçon endormi sur ses genoux trente minutes avant la célébration, sous les yeux attendris de tous. A ses côtés, Lucius avait soufflé à Draco qu'il avait fait la même chose chaque année avec lui lorsqu'il était bébé.

"Et dernier point" reprit Hermione "il faut que je trouve une tenue… Je pense qu'il va me falloir de l'aide."

Severus eut l'air apeuré "S'il faut aussi que je me coltine Weasley, hors de question ! Oui, je sais bien, Ginny, pas Ronald, mais cette femme est aussi effrayante que sa mère lorsqu'il est question de vêtements !" ajouta t-il, en voyant le regard interloqué de Hermione.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à l'ouverture des premiers magasins, alors que les premiers passants commençaient à arriver sur le chemin de traverse, Hermione avait déjà essayé dix tenues, sans succès. Elle se trouvait dans le pop up store tenu par Pansy sur les allées parallèles, une boutique chic à la mode, aux collections éphémères tendances. Accompagnée par son acolyte préférée pour le shopping, Ginny, elle s'était retrouvée à essayer diverses robes de cocktail qui lui donnaient l'air, tour à tour, d'une mamie ou d'une collégienne flottant dans la robe de sa mère.

Une tasse de café au lait à la main, Ginny et Pansy dirigeaient d'une main de maître les essayages, n'y allant pas de main morte sur les critiques.

"Ah non, clairement là avec tes épaules bizarres, ça ne tiendra jamais ma chérie !" lança la rouquine en voyant Hermione se saisir d'une robe à col évasé.

"Quelles épaules bizarres ?" rétorqua Hermione, se couvrant partiellement avec le rideau.

"Mais si, tu sais, l'épaule droite est un peu en pente, la manche ne tiendra jamais… Tiens, prends plutôt ces escarpins là pour couvrir tes orteils osseux." souligna Pansy, lui tendant une paire de chaussures vert forêt.

Ginny se redressa soudainement, éclaboussant son haut blanc avec sa boisson.

"'Tain j'aurais dû prendre un couvercle… _Evanesco ! _Bon. Là ça va pas Pansy… On est parties dans la mauvaise direction. A part au bal de Noël de quatrième année, tu as déjà vu Hermione dans une robe de cocktail traditionnelle ?"

"Hmmm tu as raison… Attends je sais !" Elle bondit du canapé, se saisit d'une poignée de poudre qu'elle jeta dans la cheminée : "Andréa ! J'ai besoin que tu m'apportes asap la tenue numéro 405. _Oui, _le design Greengrass. _Oui, _c'est super urgent. Merci."

Et elle se repose délicatement sur le sofa, prenant une gorgée de son pumkin spice soy latte : "Problème réglé ma chère."

* * *

"Tatie!" s'exclama le petit Teddy quelques heures plus tard en voyant la jolie brune s'avancer vers son parrain et lui. Lâchant subitement la main de Harry et fonçant à toute vitesse vers sa "tante" préférée, il atterrit joyeusement dans les bras d'Hermione, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres.

"Salut mon petit bout de chou" le salua Hermione, couvrant sa petite bouille toute chaude de bisous.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi Teddy bear : regarde derrière toi"

Le petit garçon se retourna, les yeux fixés vers le sol où il n'y avait décidément aucun cadeau.

Relevant la tête vers son parrain, il poussa un petit cri de joie enfantine en voyant le grand monsieur brun se tenant à ses côtés. "Tonton Seeeeevus !"

Habillé simplement d'un jean noir et d'un col roulé vert, le tout couvert par une épaisse cape d'hiver, Severus contrastait vivement avec le sweat shirt à capuche et les baskets à scratch de Harry.

Souriant, il s'approcha de Teddy, le soulevant dans ses bras pour le hisser sur ses épaules. "Alors, ce marché de Noël, on va le voir ?"

Dans le ventre de Hermione, un groupe de mexicains jouant des maracas s'était logé bien au chaud, la faisant vibrer de l'intérieur. Les joues teintées de rouge, elle rejoint le petit groupe se dirigeant vers l'entrée du marché.

Au milieu des étals rayonnant de couleur, la population sorcière anglaise flânait, un verre de vin chaud à la main. Les visages illuminés par la joie d'être ensemble, les sacs remplis à craquer de cadeaux divers et variés et les oreilles chaudement couvertes par des bonnets tous plus ringards les uns que les autres : le plaisir de Noël.

Teddy, encadré d'un côté par Hermione, de l'autre par Severus, avançait gaiement de stand en stand, attirant la sympathie de tous les vendeurs, si bien qu'au bout du cinquième étal, il avait déjà accumulé deux Père Noëls en chocolat et un bonhomme de neige en guimauve.

Mais en bon Lupin, il ne put résister en passant devant un comptoir où une jolie jeune femme vendait des crêpes au chocolat.

"C'est pas l'heure du goûter Ryry ?" lança t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête avec des yeux de chien battu.

Harry éclata de rire et lui répondit, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux "Bien joué mon grand ! Tu sais très bien qu'on va aller déjeuner juste après, et on ne mange pas de crêpe avant d'avoir mangé…?"

"Ses légumes…" marmonna le petit garçon d'un air dépité. Puis, se tournant vers Severus "Mais tonton Sev'rus il dit que le chocolat ça peut se manger tout le temps ! Y a pas d'heure ! Hein tonton !"

La vérité, c'était que _Sev'rus _adorait le chocolat. Et les crêpes.

Et qu'il lui était impossible de résister à cet adorable môme.

"Une crêpe à la pâte à tartiner s'il vous plaît madame. A partager."

* * *

Poussant la lourde porte en bois de l'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient réservé pour le déjeuner, le visage d'Hermione s'illumina en apercevant des visages familiers dans le fond de la pièce, attablés autour d'une grosse marmite commune.

"Hello les amis ! Ca faisait un bail Ron dis-donc !" lança t-elle joyeusement en claquant la bise à ce dernier. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux personnes assises à l'opposé, se penchant sur la table pour les saluer.

Severus quant à lui suivait le pas derrière Harry et Hermione, Teddy accroché à son bras. Il s'avança sous les yeux éberlués de Ron, hochant la tête en guise de salut. Croisant le regard amusé de Neville, Severus se renfrogna immédiatement. _Encore _Londubat_. _A croire que la jeune brunette avait un crush sur le professeur de botanique… D'ailleurs, était-il obligé de poser sa main ainsi sur son bras lorsqu'il discutait avec elle ? Et voici qu'elle riait aux éclats, dévoilant une dentition parfaite. Merci Pomphrey.

S'installant, il se saisit d'un menu tandis que Harry conjurait un rehausseur pour Teddy. Filet de bœuf, poulet rôti campagnard… Oh ! Fish and chips. Ah, ou alors salade de chèvre chaud ? Peut être les deux… mais il y avait aussi un crumble aux pommes en dessert…

En face de lui, Hermione parcourait également le menu, plissant des yeux pour lire les petits caractères. Il croisa le regard de Harry, qui pensait vraisemblablement la même chose que lui : il fallait vraiment qu'elle se fasse faire une paire de lunettes de lecture, cette petite tête de mule.

"Ah ben voilà ! Parfait. Salade de chèvre chaud."

Hermione referma la carte, satisfaite, annonçant sa commande à la serveuse positionnée au bout de la table.

"Une part de tarte pour moi et un menu enfant pour le petit" commanda Harry.

Son tour venu, Severus commanda un fish and chips et une limonade (sachant pertinemment que la limonade disparaîtrait miraculeusement dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, aspirée goulûment par une petite bouche enfantine).

Il regrettait un peu la salade de chèvre chaud qui lui faisait de l'œil dans la belle assiette posée devant Hermione. Mais le plaisir de croquer dans une frite chaude était incomparable. Relevant la tête vers la jeune femme attablée en face de lui, il s'aperçut qu'elle fixait envieusement son assiette, délaissant ses toasts de fromage fondu.

"Hum. Ms Granger."

"Oui Severus? Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder ton assiette, la sauce tartare a l'air merveilleuse…" avoua-t'elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

"On peut partager. Si vous voulez. J'aime bien le chèvre aussi. Enfin, si vous voulez."

Primo, Severus ne bégayait pas. Jamais.

Deuxio, Severus ne partageait jamais, ô grand jamais, son assiette. Sauf avec Teddy, qui était une exception à la règle car beaucoup trop mignon.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina : "Merci Sev!" Ron détourna les yeux d'un air gêné, tandis que Harry et Neville semblaient tous les deux pris d'une quinte de rire/toux.

Et Teddy : "Mmm shest trop bon les shpaghettis ! Miam mioum"


	3. Chapter 3

Tandis que dans le château elfes et volontaires s'affairaient à tout mettre en ordre pour le bal de Noël, les professeurs profitaient des derniers jours avant la petite sauterie pour visiter leur famille, se détendre entre amis et… faire des commérages.

Un mug de thé à la main, Minerva et Pomona supervisaient les opérations depuis la Grande Salle, donnant des instructions à Hagrid pour le positionnement du sapin de Noël géant.

"Oui plus vers la droite mon cher ! Un peu plus incliné… Parfait ! Ravissant !" s'exclama Chourave, se tournant vers la table des professeurs où un plateau de scones avait été disposé pour les volontaires. Minerva quant à elle s'adressa à un elfe de maison attendant devant elle. "Tutu, voudriez-vous bien disposer ces guirlandes dans la pile de gauche sur le sapin ? Merci bien !"

S'asseyant sur le banc derrière elle, elle grimaça en sentant la douleur lui parcourant le dos.

"Minnie voyons, tu devrais faire un peu attention à toi, il faut te reposer un peu… Tiens, prends un scone, assieds-toi confortablement.", la réprimanda Pomona.

"Je ne suis plus de toute jeunesse, de toute évidence… Bientôt il faudra songer à laisser la place aux petits jeunes ! Ah oui, ces petits jeunes… Ils me font bien rigoler, surtout nos deux tourtereaux."

Pomona fronça les sourcils "Quels tourtereaux ? Severus et sa Carole ? Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'ils fassent un très beau couple personnellement… Enfin bon, on verra bien ce soir lors du bal mais…"

Minerva la coupa directement : "Mais non pas Carole enfin ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ce que nous avons traficoté avec Hilda…"

* * *

Quelques étages plus haut, séparée par des mètres de pierre ancienne, des salles poussiéreuses abandonnées et quelques fantômes, Hermione se préparait dans son appartement. Après avoir passé l'après-midi avec elle à jouer à un jeu de société moldu auprès du feu, assis sur le tapis, Severus était discrètement retourné dans ses appartements, évitant de peu Pomona qui passait dans le couloir, des décorations de Noël plein les bras.

Saisissant la serviette moelleuse posée sur une pierre auto-chauffante à portée de main de la baignoire, Hermione s'enroula dedans d'un geste rapide, luttant contre la différence de température entre le bain chaud dont elle sortait et l'air froid du château. S'approchant du miroir, elle observa d'un oeil critique les cernes marquant le contour de ses yeux - elle avait passé les deux dernières soirées à discuter avec Severus jusqu'au petit matin, finissant par s'endormir sur le canapé, une tisane à la main.

D'un geste expert elle se saisit de sa masse de cheveux d'une main, de sa baguette de l'autre, et lança un sort pour dompter sa tignasse en une coiffure simple mais élégante. Attachant temporairement les quelques mèches flottant autour de son visage, elle appliqua une épaisse couche de crème hydratante, dans l'espoir de redonner vie à son visage fatigué. Sur le reste du corps elle vaporisa une huile parfumée au monoï, les effluves sucrées lui rappelant le bonheur d'être pieds nus sur une plage dorée, bercée par le bruit des vagues. Hmmm…. pourquoi ne pas prendre quelques jours sur une île de l'Océan Indien pour les vacances de Pâques ?

D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma la sono magiquement modifiée pour fonctionner à Poudlard, sélectionnant une playlist de chansons de Noël. Se dandinant sur du Mariah Carey, elle se glissa dans sa tenue, finissant de se préparer avec une touche d'eyeliner pailleté sur les yeux. Mode Noël : activé.

Deux pas chassés, une pirouette et un rond de bassin plus tard, elle se retrouva… nez à nez avec Harry. Cette année, le bal de Noël était combiné avec une soirée de célébration de la fin de la guerre, ce qui signifiait qu'en plus des élèves et leur famille, un grand nombre de vétérans avaient été invités.

"Wow Hermione ! Mais tu es… une fille ? Je suis sous le choc !" la taquina Harry, se remémorant la réaction de Ron lors de leur premier bal.

Hermione lui jeta un regard exaspéré, mais s'approcha quand même pour le serrer dans ses bras. "Où est ta moitié ? Il faudrait que je le vois, j'avais une ou deux questions à lui poser sur une réglementation particulièrement complexe. Et il voulait m'emprunter un bouquin ou deux."

"On y va mollo ce soir ma grande, c'est quand même une fête de Noël je te rappelle ! Et puis, tu n'as pas un certain brun ténébreux à divertir ?" répondit Harry malicieusement. "Allez, tu es prête, on y va !"

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, les invités commençaient doucement à prendre possession des lieux, regardant d'un air émerveillé les diverses décorations disposées le long du hall. Dans un coin de la salle, un groupe d'amis de longue date se retrouvait, heureux d'être enfin au complet. Adossé au mur du fond, une flûte de champagne à la main, Severus discutait avec Draco au sujet de leurs prochaines vacances en famille. Étant le parrain de Draco et un ami très proche de Lucius et Narcissa, il était naturel pour eux de prendre chaque année en juillet une ou deux semaines de vacances ensemble. Cette année, il était prévu de partir randonner dans les Dolomites et de finir par quelques jours de détente en Toscane.

A côté d'eux, Ginny scrutait la salle à la recherche d'Hermione. Croisant le regard de Pansy, elle la salua de loin avec un grand sourire.

"Ah, la voilà !"

La voyant entrer dans la salle au bras du survivant, étincelante de bonheur, Severus eu le souffle coupé. Il s'attendait à la voir porter une robe de cocktail classique ou une petite robe noire mais sa tenue représentait bien mieux sa personnalité. Vêtue d'une combinaison noire dans un tissu pailleté festif et élégant à la fois, ses jambes étaient exposées à la vue de tous sous le petit short, à peine couvertes d'un fin collant noir. Rehaussée par une paire de bottines à sequins argentés, avec un petit talon pratique pour danser, elle était d'une beauté étourdissante, éclipsant aux yeux de Severus toutes les autres femmes de l'assemblée.

Se tournant vers son filleul, il lui souffla un "Excuse-moi, Draco", pour se diriger vers l'entrée où Hermione saluait quelques amis arrivés au même moment. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour faire la bise à Luna, il put apercevoir le dos de sa combinaison, manquant de se prendre un elfe croisant son chemin, un plateau à la main. Tandis que l'avant du haut de sa tenue était très sage - pas moulant, aucun décolleté - l'arrière était très osé, descendant en V plongeant dans le dos et dévoilant une peau crémeuse parsemée de grains de beauté. Il n'avait d'une envie, c'était de se saisir d'elle et de parsemer sa nuque découverte de baisers enflammés, de descendre plus bas, encore plus bas…

"SEVY ! MON AMOUR !"

Putain de bordel de Carole de merde. La femme hystérique se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers lui, s'étant frayé un chemin direct dans la foule grâce à ses cris aigus. La panique s'empara de lui, puis la colère envers toutes les vieilles femmes manipulatrices de son entourage. Comment allait-il se dépêtrer de cette situation ? Il frissonnait déjà l'idée de devoir affronter cette harpie, quand soudain, il sentit une main se poser délicatement dans son dos, et une bouche chaude déposer un doux baiser aux effluves de monoï sur sa joue. _Hermione. _La tension quitta son corps aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était installée et il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, capturant son regard du sien. "Tu es magnifique ce soir. Comme tous les soirs."

Inutile de dire qu'il le pensait vraiment. Même si, rumina-t-il amèrement, ce soir n'était qu'une farce, une comédie pour se débarrasser de Carole et prendre sa revanche sur sa tante et ses amies.

Minera apparut soudainement à leurs côtés, interceptant une Carole hystérique "Tenez, Carole, prenez donc une coupe de champagne, ça vous fera le plus grand bien. Avec un Xanax, peut-être hmm ? Severus, il y a une autre charmante femme qui souhaiterait te voir." déclara t-elle, pointant de la tête une vieille dame vêtue d'une tenue des années 20.

"Je suppose que c'est ta tante Hilda, Severus ? Allons-lui dire bonjour, je meurs d'envie de la rencontrer !" Tirant sur sa manche, Hermione l'entraîna vers elle, se mettant quelques pas en arrière pour le laisser se saluer en famille.

"Ma chère Hermione, vous êtes encore plus éblouissante en personne qu'en photo ! Quelle classe ! Oh mais non ne rougissez pas voyons ma belle." déclara la tante Hilda, prenant ses mains entre les siennes. "Venez, asseyez-vous un instant avec moi, j'ai tellement de questions à vous poser sur vos articles." Puis, se tournant vers son neveu "Severus, pas besoin de rester planté là à la regarder comme un chiot égaré, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas plutôt nous chercher à boire et à manger ?"

Agacé d'être encore traité comme un enfant, mais heureux de voir que les deux s'entendaient à merveille, il se dirigea vers le buffet où il retrouva Ginny en pleine conversation avec Harry.

"Severus ! Tu m'invites à danser ? Ce grand bêta ici présent ne sait toujours pas danser - malgré les efforts désespérés de Draco - et j'ai demandé à passer ma chanson préférée après celle-ci…" lui implora Ginny sous les rires d'Harry.

"Si vous insistez Ms Weasley… mais juste une. J'ai laissé ma partenaire dans les griffes de ma tante, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'y survive pas."

Ginny hocha la tête, pris une dernière gorgée de cocktail et posa son verre. "Allons-y alors, il ne faudrait pas trop faire attendre ta belle, n'est-ce pas ?" ajouta t-elle d'un air taquin.

Tournoyant sur le dance floor, Severus fut accosté à la fin de sa danse par une splendide Narcissa toute de blanc vêtue, à qui il ne put refuser une danse. Puis Draco le supplia de lui accorder une danse - étant donné que son amoureux était encore collé au buffet.

Quand la musique prit enfin fin, il souffla, se dirigeant résolument vers la tante Hilda, quand il fut attrapé par derrière par une paire de bras familiers. "Et moi, tu m'accordes une danse, cher Severus ?"

Un sourire au bout des lèvres, il répondit affectueusement "Bien sûr, Ms Granger. _Hermione_."

Etrangement, alors que la playlist avait jusque là consisté principalement de chansons entraînantes, la prochaine musique était un slow envoûtant. Nouant ses bras autour de la jeune femme, paume contre peau chaude, brûlant intérieurement à son contact, il la guida dans une danse lente et intime, coupés du monde. S'ils n'avaient pas été en public, entourés d'autant de regards inquisiteurs, il l'aurait bien embrassée, là, maintenant.

Le temps s'étirait, encore et encore, à l'infini. Puis la chanson arriva enfin à sa fin, la bulle éclatant et le bruit des autres autour d'eux les rappelant à la réalité.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula à la perfection, entre danses, jeux entre amis et discussions endiablées. Petit à petit, le prétexte de se débarrasser de la prétendante de Severus se dissipait, laissant place à un jeu de séduction tout à fait sincère. Hermione flottait sur un petit nuage. Aux alentours de minuit, elle s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes, suivie quelques instants plus tard par Neville.

Severus discutait à ce moment là avec Minerva, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un élève de sixième année. "Professeurs, il y a eu un petit souci… un de mes camarades s'est procuré une bouteille d'alcool et est dans un sale état…"

Il les dirigea vers l'extérieur du château, pressant le pas. Le jeune Serpentard était effectivement mal en point et fut immédiatement envoyé à l'infirmerie après avoir ingéré une potion de sobriété que Severus avait par chance dans sa trousse de secours miniature.

Revenant de l'infirmerie, agacé par les bêtises de ses élèves, il tomba nez à nez sur Hermione et Neville au détour d'un couloir. Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle, un genou à terre, une petite boîte ouverte devant lui, dans laquelle on pouvait apercevoir même de loin un diamant rayonnant.

Surprise, colère et tristesse s'emparèrent immédiatement de Severus. Une boule dans la gorge, il rebroussa ses pas pour passer par un couloir parallèle. Pour laisser _les amoureux_ en paix. Dire qu'il avait passé une si bonne soirée… Une si bonne semaine à vrai dire. Qu'il s'était laissé avoir, comme un bleu, lui qui ne s'ouvrait jamais à personne. Londubat. Le karma était vraiment une salope.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione intercepta Severus dans le couloir, en chemin pour le petit-déjeuner : "Severus, où es-tu donc passé hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché partout !"

Severus rétorqua sèchement "J'ai du gérer une crise, un de mes élèves s'est saoulé au firewhisky. Sur ce, bonne journée Ms Granger. Merci pour votre aide hier soir, mais je vais me débrouiller à partir de maintenant."

Hermione le regarda d'un air blessé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi abrupt après la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient passé la veille.

Après une courte pause, Severus ajouta "Et félicitation à vous et à M. Londubat. Tous mes voeux de bonheur.", avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers la table des professeurs, se glissant entre Hagrid et Filius, tandis qu'Hermione resta plantée dans l'entrée, éberluée.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres, mis à part le fait que Severus refusa strictement d'adresser la parole à Hermione, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. Sur les coups de dix-huit heures, la plupart des professeurs s'éclipsèrent dans leurs familles respectives afin de célébrer le réveillon de Noël en compagnie des leurs.

Dans ses quartiers, Severus se saisit des quelques présents qu'il allait dispenser cette année, avant d'annoncer clair et fort sa destination dans la cheminée - laissant derrière lui un petit paquet rectangulaire sur lequel trônait un joli H calligraphié.

Arrivé chez les Malfoys, il essaya tant bien que mal de passer une bonne soirée, chose qui fut facilitée par la nourriture délicieuse des elfes et la présence réconfortante de sa famille - et Potter. Qui faisait aussi maintenant également partie de sa famille adoptive, même s'il ne se l'avouerait pas. Cette année Andromeda avait fait des infidélités à la fête organisée par Molly et avait rejoint sa soeur avec le petit Teddy pour la soirée. Sentant le souffle chaud et régulier du petit garçon logé contre lui, profondément endormi après avoir copieusement célébré l'arrivée des cadeaux à minuit, il se sentait plus en paix. Il lui suffisait juste d'ignorer la petite voix intérieure qui lui susurrait _Et ton bonheur à toi, ton petit bout de chou, ta chair et ton sang, tu n'en veux pas ? Une compagne juste à toi, une famille à toi tout seul, qui porterait ton nom ? _

Il ferma les yeux. Pris une respiration lente, profonde. Et boucla son coeur à double tour.

* * *

Les jours entre Noël et le Nouvel An filèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Hermione passa son temps à virevolter entre sa famille et ses amis, à faire mille activités : patinage sur le lac gelé, peinture, jeux de société, pâtisserie... Tout ce qui pouvait la distraire était bon à prendre et elle ne souhaitait pas être seule à ruminer ses pensées même une seule minute.

Quand à Severus, il avait choisi l'approche contraire, qui était de s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, refusant toute visite. Il alternait entre lecture et travail, mettant toute son énergie dans des travaux demandant une concentration absolue, de manière à être tellement épuisé le soir venu qu'il s'écroulait dans son lit l'esprit vide, le corps rompu de fatigue.

Inquiète, Minerva avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de toquer à sa porte pour prendre de ses nouvelles, en vain. Elle avait fini par lui envoyer, via elfe de maison, une assiette de biscuits maison, auquels elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. En retour, il lui avait renvoyé l'assiette vide, sur laquelle ne subsistait aucune miette des délicieux sablés aux noisettes nappés de chocolat. Sur un morceau de parchemin, un _Merci _avait été griffonné à la va-vite.

Ainsi se déroula cette période d'entre-deux, étirant les jours jusqu'à la fatidique soirée du Nouvel An.

Comme précédemment, Harry et Draco organisaient ensemble une petite sauterie pour rassembler leurs amis et leur famille dans une ambiance bon enfant. Réunis autour d'un buffet copieux, un bar à cocktails disposé dans un coin, c'était l'occasion de célébrer une dernière fois l'amour et la joie d'être ensemble avant d'entrer dans la nouvelle année.

A son habitude, Hermione s'était dévouée pour aider le jeune couple à organiser les préparatifs, arrivant tôt le matin pour mettre la main à la pâte - littéralement. C'est ainsi que Draco, rentrant de corvée de courses, les bras chargés de mille bocaux, la retrouva couverte de farine, en pleurs au milieu de la cuisine, reniflant dans un de ses torchons.

Jetant ses paquets dans un coin de la pièce, il s'approcha vers elle et ouvrit grand les bras afin qu'elle puisse se loger contre lui. Ces dernières années, Hermione était devenue pour lui comme une grande soeur. A force de materner Harry et Ron, elle avait par habitude étendu cette habitude à Draco, qui avait lui aussi bénéficié de ses conseils, de ses rappels constants "_N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologue !"_, mais aussi de son affection. Jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours elle qui l'avait consolé, qui l'avait pris sous son aile lorsque ça n'allait pas.

Une fois ses reniflements plus espacés et ses larmes à demi-sèches, il la fit asseoir dans le sofa, une tasse de thé entre les mains. "Désolé, je suis vraiment une grande quiche… Aucune raison de pleurer, vraiment."

Draco haussa un sourcil : "Aucune vraiment ? Je t'ai rarement vue dans cet état quand même… Je pense que la dernière fois était après la guerre."

"Bon… Disons que c'est peut-être un tout petit chagrin d'amour. Mais vraiment tout petit. Tellement minuscule qu'on pourrait croire que c'est une histoire d'amour de fourmis." souffla-t-elle.

"Et ce chagrin d'amour, il n'aurait pas un nom qui commence et finit par S, par hasard ?" tenta Draco, posant une main dans son dos pour la consoler. Hermione explosa à nouveau en sanglots "Ch...Chuis...Chuis trop nulle…"

"Oh ma grande, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce grand monstre encore ? On va appeler Harry d'accord ?"

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une Hermione un peu plus calme racontait l'histoire à Harry et Draco, expliquant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la snobait de cette manière et qu'elle se sentait comme une vieille chaussette trouée. Qu'elle comprenait qu'il ne la trouvait pas assez mature, pas assez femme, mais qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il lui dise en face plutôt que de l'abandonner comme un rustre.

Et qu'elle était peut-être un tout petit peu amoureuse.

* * *

Severus arriva à la soirée à reculons. Il avait promis à Harry et Draco qu'il serait présent, mais rien ne l'obligeait à arriver à l'heure. Il débarqua ainsi sur les coups de 23h, alors que la soirée battait son plein. Le salon était décoré d'une multitude de guirlande lumineuses, ce qui conférait à la pièce une ambiance tamisée agréable, couplé à la musique festive mais douce qui s'échappait des deux enceintes flottant dans des coins opposés de la pièce.

Se frayant un chemin entre plusieurs groupes de Weasleys - et s'arrêtant au passage pour saluer lesdits rouquins, il arriva enfin devant son filleul, qui, au lieu de l'accueillir chaleureusement, le fusilla du regard. "Toi et moi, ce soir, on va discuter."

Sur ces paroles, Draco se tourna vers un groupe d'invités à sa droite, leur proposant de re-remplir leurs verres de vin.

Severus se renfrogna, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le monde lui était si horrible en cette fin d'année, et se trouva un bout de canapé pour passer le reste de la soirée en paix. Malheureusement, ce faisant, son regard se porta sur une petite boule de personne installée sur un tapis, emmitouflée dans un pull de Noël tricoté par Molly. Cependant, Severus se rendit compte, il ne s'agissait pas de son pull, car sur l'avant, tracé en vert et argent, trônait un grand D majuscule. Elle n'avait pas très bonne mine, Hermione, ce soir là. Voyant Londubat collé à une jolie blonde, Severus sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment osait-il fricoter avec d'autres femmes devant elle ? Ne voyait-il donc pas l'état dans lequel cela la mettait ?

Harry interrompit sa réflexion survoltée en faisant une annonce, montant sur la table basse pour que tout le monde puisse le voir : "Salut les amis ! Alors on va faire un petit jeu cette année pour attendre la nouvelle année : que chacun prenne un bout de papier et un stylo s'il vous plaît !" dit-il, en faisant tourner un chapeau rempli du matériel énoncé.

"C'est bon, vous êtes tous équipés ? L'idée du jeu et que chacun écrive une bonne résolution pour l'année à venir, ensuite on mélange tout dans le chapeau et chacun tire un papier. Le but du jeu est de retrouver à qui appartient chaque papier. Ok ?"

Un sifflement d'approbation retentit dans la pièce ainsi que plusieurs "Oui chef !" et chacun se mit à la tâche en papotant joyeusement. Après une dizaine de minutes, Harry se repositionna au centre et demanda "Tout le monde est prêt ? Ok, super, remettez tout dans le chapeau ! Hop, hop, on mélange, je jette un sort pour rendre les écritures inidentifiables… Et c'est parti ! Qui pioche en premier ? Tu commences mon amour ?" dit-il, en tendant le chapeau vers Teddy qui rigolait. Andromeda lut le papier pour le petit garçon : "_Vivre une semaine dans une maison moldue_, tu penses que c'est qui mon chéri ?"

Teddy inspecta la foule, passant en revue tous les visages lui souriant affectueusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le suspect idéal : "C'est tonton Tutur !" pointant du doigt Arthur qui rigola "Oui ce n'était pas très dur à deviner, bravo !"

Le chapeau fut ensuite passé de main en main, et une variété de résolutions furent lues, allant des classiques _Faire plus de sport_ aux plus originaux _Passer un mois nue dans la forêt pour me connecter à la nature _(Luna), en passant par un dessin de Teddy.

Arrivé dans les mains de Pansy, elle tira _Epouser la femme de ma vie. _A ce moment là, le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour et il serra fort ses poings. Pansy regarda d'un air surpris le groupe d'amis car à sa connaissance personne n'avait prévu de se marier. Jusqu'à tomber sur le sourire béat de Neville, ce qui la fit exploser de joie à son tour. Malicieusement, et le regard fixé sur Hannah, la jolie blonde à ses côtés, elle annonça : "Neville ?"

Neville prit une grande inspiration, et sortant une petite boîte en velours rouge de sa poche (la même boîte !), il s'agenouilla devant sa chère et tendre : "Mon amour, j'ai passé deux merveilleuses années en ta compagnie. Et malgré ton caractère de cochon, ta tendance à me voler la couette tous les soirs et tes pieds gelés, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de faire de toi ma femme. Voudrais-tu m'épouser ?"

Sous les applaudissements et sifflements de leurs amis, elle lui souffla un _oui_ dans le creux de l'oreille, avant de lui rouler une pelle magistrale.

Severus, lui, ne regardait pas les jeunes fiancés, c'était Hermione qu'il dévorait du visage. Des larmes de joie dégoulinant sur son visage, elle était magnifique. Et pas du tout en couple avec Neville. Quel idiot il avait été, quelle tête de mule !

"J'aimerais remercier une personne tout particulièrement, car elle m'a beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps à préparer cette demande, c'est une amie très chère à mon coeur… merci Hermione, de m'avoir aidé à choisir la bague, et même à répéter la demande !" déclara Neville après s'être relevé, en ajoutant en rigolant "Vous savez comment je peux stresser ! "

Quel putain d'idiot ! S'il avait pu, Severus se serait cogné la tête répétitivement contre un mur.

Une tournée de champagne fut distribuée, suite à quoi le jeu repris afin de terminer avant les douze coups de minuit - le temps commençait à presser. Les résolutions passèrent - Hermione ayant mis le classique _Lire plus de livres_, deviné par un George blasé. Arrivé à Ron, il tira _Finaliser le développement de ma potion contre le cancer du sein _qu'il attribua en une fraction de seconde à Severus.

Cependant, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Severus le stoppa. "Oui c'est vrai, c'est ma résolution. Mais au vu de… récents éléments d'information qui n'étaient pas en ma possession, j'aimerais changer ma résolution."

Fixant Hermione du regard, il s'adoucit. "Cette année, je ne sauterai plus à des conclusions hâtives. Et… je demanderai une deuxième chance."

"Pff c'est super cryptique ça, on passe à la suite ! Désolé Severus" réagit Ron autour d'une bouchée de beignet. Dans la pièce, personne ne semblait porter une grande attention à sa résolution, à part Harry, Draco et la charmante brunette en face de lui. Elle lui offra un sourire plein d'espoir et de bonheur, semblant comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il l'avait repoussée de la sorte.

Le reste du jeu se déroula sans que ni Severus ni Hermione n'en prennent conscience, tant ils étaient perdus dans leur monde, se volant des petits regards furtifs.

Enfin, quelques instants avant minuit, tout le monde se réunit au milieu de la pièce. Severus rejoignit Hermione dans un coin, prenant ses mains gelées entre les siennes.

Elle se blottit contre lui, lui murmurant "N'importe qui à ta place aurait sauté à une conclusion hâtive, tu sais. Moi ça m'aurait rendue dingue de te voir avec une autre." Il resserra son étreinte, l'entourant de son odeur masculine boisée, épicée. Autour d'eux le compte-à-rebours avait démarré.

"Donc ça veut dire que.. ?" demanda Severus, plein d'espoir.

La cloche sonna minuit. Hermione releva la tête, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa passionnément. Coupant le baiser, elle lui susurra contre les lèvres : "Bonne année, mon amour."

* * *

Et voilà fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire !


End file.
